It Started With A Kiss (Jelsa)
by SnowflakesFrozenForever
Summary: "It wasn't that long, and it certainly wasn't the kind of kiss you see in movies these days, but it was wonderful in its own way, and all I can remember about the moment is that when our lips touched, I knew the memory would last forever." ― Nicholas Sparks (Modern AU)
1. Arendelle University

**So I have decided to make another story about Jelsa but this time it's different which means modern Jelsa story, so here it is! Enjoy! **

**-X-**

"What?! Are you serious Dad? I-I will go to Arendelle University this coming year?!" Jack asked with a voice of excitement.

"Yes you are Jack, you will be joining your brother Kristoff this coming year and in fact" Harry stopped for while drinking his hot coffee, while Jack is waiting for his answer.

"this is my advance birthday gift for my son, do you love it?" Harry asked with a smile, while Jack in the other hand stood up and ran to his father,

"Of course dad! I love it! It's my dream school! You know exactly how I wanted to be there!" Jack said, as he jumped and scream expressing how overwhelmed he is.

"I love you dad so much, thank you" Jack said then he hugged his father. "Me too son, now…" His father stood up tapping his head gently, "You eat, have a seat I bet

you're hungry I baked lasagna boy" His father smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Jack said while scratching his temple, "Okay I'm off to work now you wait for your brother okay?"

"Yes dad! Have a nice day bye!" Jack shouted.

'Well that's the best birthday gift ever I can't believe I am going to Arendelle University! Anyway, my name is Jack frost Wilson I 'am 19 years old, I love playing guitar well it's my hobby. I have a brother named Kristoff frost Wilson, he is older than me, he started schooling at Arendelle when he's 17, now he's 3rd year college this coming year while me incoming 2nd year college. He's 21 years old now I think, well I'm not sure, yeah I know worst brother ever! One more thing I' am not that kind of guy , I mean, Iam not that cool, hot or attractive, well I am a shy type person, let's just say "perks of being a wallflower" I don't want to make friends, I often do that once in a blue moon, People call me nerd, well I think it's because I am wearing glasses? I don't know that once you wear glasses you're already a freak or you are called dumbass or stupid? I'm used to it people in our campus telling me that everyday, Unlike my brother Kristoff, He's hot and handsome and attractive, girls telling that to him oh and he is a basketball player at Arendelle University well I must say he is very very lucky but play boy.

Well talking about "girls" or let's just say girlfriends, I have one, but not really my girlfriend I think? Wait- what? Iam not sure anyway, well after that- I mean worst decision ever in my life but yeah I fell in love with that girl! Back when I was at 1st year college at Northern Lands University, I met this girl named Georgina, she's very attractive, sexy, beautiful, amazing, she's uhm famous in that school, One night when my best friend hiccup invited me to attend over night party for seniors, it was too loud , too many college students well of course it's a party what do you expect? Anyway, people there were horny, drunk , crazy well I can't describe that awful party, I am not that kind of person that wants be in that kind of place, Okay so let's skipped.

While I was lost in the in the middle of the crowd looking for my best friend hiccup, I've decided to have seat in the living room, I felt awkward seeing people kissing each other, or cuddling to each other. Suddenly I was startled when somebody tapped me on my shoulders, it was Georgina, the most beautiful girl, she looks so perfect like heaven, In my surprised suddenly she grabbed my neck tie then pulled me in for a kiss, A KISS! Yes she kissed me of course I kissed her back, but I didn't noticed she was already drunk then people around us started to laugh and and taking us a picture, I pushed her away, that's when I realize It was planned. I have a crush on her but now I hated her so much after what happened. Geezz! I want to have a true kiss not like that! God Iam not lucky when it comes to love'

"HEY! Lasagna!"

Jack startled when suddenly his brother Kristoff arrived, snatching his own food.

"Hey bro! that's mine! Get your own" Jack stated.

"I am hungry buddy by the way did Dad told you? You're transferring to Arendelle University this coming school year?" Kristoff said while chewing Jack's lasagna, he is wearing a dark blue Jacket with white V neck T-shirt and a brown pants jeans with a blue cap on his head.

"Yeah yeah, I am really surprised bro, I can't believe I'm going with you!" Jack said happily. "So while you're eating my lasagna, tell me more about that school bro" Jack said as he moved closer to his brother.

"Okay sure, so about the school or hot girls in that Campus huh?" Kristoff said then smirked. Jack shook his head, "You're such a pervert, okay now I want both" Jack said, His brother laughed.

"Okay Arendelle University is high a class school ya' know, people there were rich and famous , It's a good school you will learn more than you are expecting, strict professors but believe me bro, it's worth it, may I? Kristoff said, pointing the hot chocolate beside Jack, "It's mine, but yeah here it's yours " Jack handing the hot chocolate to Kristoff, "Thanks buddy" Kristoff said. Jack nodded, "Continue bro"

"So yeah, I can't tell you the whole details in that school see it for yourself once you get there, let's proceed to the hot girls" Kristoff said with a dirty smile on his face, Jack gave him a look "Ew what's with smile?" Jack frowned.

"Buddy don't be gay"

"HEY! I am not a gay! I am just not like you"

"Okay you're a good guy"

"Yes Iam"

"Believe me bro, so many hot girls in that Campus!" Kristoff said with a smile on his face.

"Really like who? Your girlfriend Anna Summers?" Jack raised his eye brow, arms crossed.

"Nope, but that doesn't mean she's not hot, but I respect my girl though" Kristoff said.

"Then who?"

"Her sister Elsa summers" Kristoff grinned.

"Really? So tell me about her then" Jack said.

Kristoff stretched his arms then rubbed his head, he stood up. "Hey" Jack stated, "Not here bro, let's talk about her in the living room, it's getting hot here" Jack nodded then he followed his brother Kristoff.

**-X –**

They went to the living room they sat down on the couch Kristoff began to speak.

"Well Elsa Summers, she's pretty famous in Arendelle University, everyone in the campus likes her, even the professors though she's just really beautiful and stunning" Kristoff said.

"Then what makes her famous?" Jack asked.

"She's very talented, and she's a glee club member ya know, she has a very beautiful voice just like her sister, every guy in the campus wants to date her, but they failed"

"She's really that famous? I mean what else? I am not convinced" Jack stated.

Kristoff chuckled then shook his head, Jack gave him a look, a curious look.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Buddy I won't Elsa date if she's not that attractive or pretty, believe me I dated her first before Anna, but now we're really best buddies you know, Iam his best friend" Kristoff said.

"What?! You dated her then her sister?!" Jack said in disbelief. Kristoff laughed at Jack's expression.

"Yes bro, but that's before in fact I didn't know they were sisters" Kristoff said.

"Tell me more" Jack said

"That's enough bro, see it for yourself"

"Wait so last question, do you think if I dated her she'll like me?" Jack asked. Kristoff shook his head.

"I don't know buddy, but I think she likes bad boys" Kristoff said. "You like her?" He added.

"Nah , nope just asking in fact no one will like me" Jack said.

Kristoff looked at his brother then he moved closer to him, he frowned.

'Hey there, don't say that, time will come you'll find this girl" Kristoff said he tapped his shoulders. "Yeah I know thanks buddy" Jack smiled.

**-X-**

**So yeah my new JELSA FANFIC! (Modern Jelsa) don't forget to review! ****J**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS (DREAM WORKS) OR FROZEN (DISNEY)**


	2. The Kiss

So In this Chapter is Elsa and Jack's POVs , and thanks for the follow and favorites! 3 And I want to say thank you to my friend Sam Salvador for helping me! Thank you friend! ENJOY!

-X-

It was Saturday in the morning and I am really exhausted, I am currently preparing my things and other stuffs, Me and Anna will be heading to Arendelle's Dorm, another year, new friends god, okay I' m sick of that, but dammit I lost my phone I forgot where I placed it!

"Anna! Have you seen my phone?" I shouted at her, yeah she's in the bathroom I think for 2 hours?! Really my sister loves this. I' am waiting for her answer but she didn't respond. I went to the bathroom's door I knocked.

"Anna! Hurry up! You've been there for 2 hours! And you haven't answered me!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah yeah I know! I saw your phone under the bed!" Anna shouted back. I took a deep breath before I began to speak, "Okay Anna but please hurry up, I need to take a bath too" This time I managed my voice.

"Okay sorry!" Anna shouted. I shook my head and went to my room, I leaned down and look under my bed, geez my phone's there! I stretched my left arm to reach my phone,

"How did you end up here phone?!" With my irritated voice I kept on reaching for my phone, after a few attempts finally I've got it.

"I' m done you're next sis!" Anna said, finally after 20 years she's done. I shook my head, "Thank you, and you should prepare your things we will-"

"Oh Elsa! I forgot to tell you, I will meet Kristoff today so I guess I'll go now after this" Anna said with a smile on her face I gave her a look.

"Anna, don't tell me you're leaving me here again?" I asked with irritated voice. She rolled her eyes, "Elsa I'll go meet Kristoff and His brother! Let's meet up at the Dorm okay?" She said, "Fine" I said, then I proceed to the bathroom to take a bath.

-X-

"Bro, are you sure that this is my dorm room?" I asked, he looked at me.

"Yes buddy this is! Your room will be on 3rd floor and my room will be on 5th floor you have a roommate don't ya worry bro" Kristoff said,We're heading our way to Arendelle's dorm now.

I' am wearing a black and white checkered shirt and black jeans with my favorite shoes my black vans, while my brother He is wearing only a black V- neck T-shirt and white jeans. While walking I noticed some students of Arendelle, God everyone here is stunning and very pleasant! We've reached the corridor's building I noticed too that this building is more beautiful than my past school's dorm it looks like tourist spot though.

Even the security guards they're wearing a formal attire!? Seriously?! Is this a dorm or president Obama's Mansion?! I tapped Kristoff's shoulder I whispered to him.

"Seriously? They're wearing that thing?" I asked in disbelief, I looked at my Brother's reaction but his face stayed neutral.

"Yeah, I told you this is a high class school, high standard ya know, expect the unexpected bro" He said, I shook my head.

Finally after a long walk I've got my keys and proceed to my room, my brother did as well.

"Well 3rd floor room 202 where's room 202" I whispered to myself. I kept on walking and looking at every door's room number.

"199"

"200"

"201'

"Finally here it is! 202!"

I stood up in front of my dorm's room, I placed my luggage behind me, I hold the door knob and it was locked, so does this mean? Someone's inside already? I leaned my ear into the door, noise I hear it, god I hate introducing myself. I took a deep breath and I put my key into the door, then I entered the room, I placed my luggage beside me, to my surprise I can't believe this person who's in my room now, I mean my roommate! My eyes widened.

"JACK?!"

"HICCUP?!"

-X-

Finally I'm almost done! I am heading my way to Arendelle's dorm building now, I am wearing a red skinny jeans and a brown boots and a white V-neck long sleeve. It's already 2:30pm in the afternoon after a few minutes I've reached my dorm room, I entered, but yeah great Anna wasn't here, where's my sister? , I turned on the aircon , I sat down on the couch making myself comfortable, I relaxed myself then I texted my sister.

[ Hey sis! I am here now where are you ? FRM:Elsa] message sent.

I waited for her reply after a few minutes…..

[ Great, Iam with Kristoff now at the coffee shop, wanna come sis? FRM:Anna]

I shook my head, really coffee? This 2:40 in the afternoon? I whispered to myself.

[ Nah, I' m fine tell Kristoff I say Hi] message sent

After a minute…

[Sure , by the way there's party later evening wanna join? So that we can meet Kristoff's brother yeah?]

I texted back..

[Sure I'll come, text u later sis I'm tired bye] message sent.

I removed my boots then I changed my clothes, I' am really tired and I don't know why. I went to my room, I jumped off to my bed making myself comfortable, suddenly my phone vibrates I took my phone to see who is it..

[ Hey beautiful, miss me? Wanna come later at the party hmm? FRM:Hans]

Now I have a bad day, I ignored his text God! Hans again? Kill me now. I don't have time for this, He really likes me, we knew each other because he's my childhood friend, but I don't have any interest in him, my family and his family were really close, they wanted Me and Hans to be together, like you know In a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, I want to tell them that I don't like him really, Hans is charming, handsome but I don't know I' am not attracted to him. I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow, "Now this is better" I said.

-X-

"JACK?!"

"HICCUP?!"

I can't believe he is here! My Best buddy! He stood up and we bumped to each other ya know that's how we treated each other. He moved also here at Arendelle University he told me because his Mom thought that this school is much more better than Northern Lands University which I agree, this school is perfection. We talked to each other for a couple of hours then suddenly my phone vibrates I took my phone for a while to see who is it, it's my brother Kristoff, He told me to meet him later 6:30 at the corridor's building yeah? I texted him back I said why, then he told me we're having a party and in fact his girlfriend Anna want's to meet me, so I said yes, Speaking of Anna Summers…

"Hey Hiccup do you know who's Elsa summers?" I asked him, "My brother told me that she's famous here in the Campus are you aware of that?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Nope not really, but yeah I heard that name a while ago before entering this building and I think yes, she's famous" He said.

"Have you seen here already?" He asked.

"No, not yet but Kristoff told me that she's beautiful and attractive, He also told me that everyone on the campus likes her, even the professors, I wonder what she looks like" I said, really to be honest I want to see this girl, if she's really that beautiful, I am really curious.

"Oh really? Hmm but what else?" He asked.

"She's a glee club member too Kristoff told me" I said. "Wanna come later? I think they're having party and my brother is inviting me, you know that I have no choice, I don't like parties" I said, then He nodded than laugh.

"Yeah sure! I'll go with you!" He said.

I smirked, "Okay then buddy"

-X-

[ Hey buddy we're here now where are you?] I texted my brother, patiently waiting for his reply, So we're going to a party so I haven't changed my clothes, I am lazy for that.

After a few minutes a received a reply…

[ We're almost there, hang on I'm with Anna] ~ Kristoff

I didn't respond.. After 30 minutes I saw them, Anna and Kristoff well, Wow I must say she's very beautiful, she's wearing a black skirt dress with 5 inches of heels, and I guess this girl is Anna, I think my Brother is really good at flirting how did he get this girl? Yeah well nicely played sir!

"Hey there! You must be Kristoff's brother am I right? She asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah, so you must be Anna?" I asked.

She smiled, "Yes Iam, so what's your name by the way?"

"Oh yes my name's Jack" I said then I stretched my hand offering her a hand shake, she quickly grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you" she said. The redhead suddenly asked me if who is this guy behind me. I startled, I scratched the back of my head, I've almost forgot.

"Y-Yeah this my best buddy Hiccup, Anna this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Anna, my brother's girlfriend" I said as I gestured my hand. They both smiled and nodded.

Finally my brother came..

"So! Are you ready guys to have some fun? Let's go?" Kristoff said.

We went to a Club near Arendelle University, seriously? A club near to this school? I Just hope that ya know people here- never mind. As we reached our destination we entered to the club, I was surprised seeing this people grinding to each other while the music played, oh well great, here we are again , in the middle of the crowd I saw couples kissing each other, seems like they're enjoying it.

"So you guys do whatever you wanna do okay? both of you are matured of this right?" My brother said, I smirked then me and Hiccup just nodded as a sign that "yes we know what we are doing" then with that my brother left us.

"Buddy! You wanna have some drink?!" Hiccup shouted, we can't barely hear each other because of the loud music that DJ's playing on.

"Sure! But not too much! You know me!" I shouted back, He laughed, we went to the counter and we decided to have a seat.

"2 glasses of Vodka please" Hiccup said.

While waiting for the drink, I looked around the club, mostly people who went here were from Arendelle University. I wondered why? I think students loves to party. After a couple of seconds the Vodka was served in front of us, I took the glass and drinked it, Im used to it, because of my brother.

Suddenly someone in the middle of the crowd, caught my attention, I narrowed my eyes to see this girl, she's dancing, and oh she's grinding with someone else? Anyway, but this seriously damm hot! My brother's right.

She has a platinum blonde hair and was styled in a very neat braid that rested on her left shoulder, she has this icy blue eyes, that any minute now can hypnotize a stranger. I looked at her whole appearance, she's wearing a black skirt above the knee and a white blouse that is tucked in her skirt and a 5 inch of heels.. damm she's beautiful, pretty gorgeous and attractive., Wait-What?

"Hey! Earth to Jack?!" Hiccup snapped his fingers in front of me which I quickly looked at him and laughed.

"Someone caught your eye yeah?" He asked I didn't respond I gave him a look then shook my head.

I glance at her once again, to see what is she doing, to my surprise my eyes widened when I actually saw her staring at me, SHIT. after that she winked at me seductively, I quickly turned around and looked away I swear, I am sweating, 'maybe- maybe she's drunk?' I thought.

After that I never looked back, I began to speak without looking to my Best buddy,

"Hiccup , am I hot or attractive?" I asked, 'Wtf did I just asked? no no Jack be cool stay cool' Hiccup gave me a look of curiosity

"What happened to you dude? look at your face, you look like a tomato" He then shake his head. I frowned, I looked at him.

"Dude! someone- s-someone, well I- she, I mean I saw this girl in-" Hiccuped interrupted me.

" Will you please calm down, I can't understand you" He said.

"First of all Hiccup, you know that Iam a good guy" I said, He nodded, "So?" He asked.

I shook my suddenly I felt someone is staring at me, I looked to my right I froze! This girl is staring at me! Seriously ? What does she wants? I swallowed hard. I stood,

"U-Uhmm Hiccup I'll just- j-just go outside for a second bye" I didn't wait him to say anything I stood up and walked away.

I went outside the Party club, I gasped for air to breathe, "What's w-wrong? That girl drives me crazy!" I said to myself 'breathless'. I look around and yes finally I' m alone I sat on the the bench, I closed my eyes, relaxing myself suddenly, I hear some footsteps but I ignored it.

"Hey there"

I opened my eyes, it's- it's a female voice? I l turned my head slowly to the direction where I hear that angelic voice, I looked at her to see her face, SHIT

it's her the girl I saw on the dance floor a while ago, I was star-struck, her platinum blonde hair, her rosy cheeks, her white skin, most of all her icy blue eyes. Okay she's smiling at me now, Jack wake up!

"Hi" She said with a smile.

"Uhh, H- Hi?" I mumbled as I tried to scramble my brain for a descent response, she giggled I noticed her smile I stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"May I join you?" She asked, I quickly moved and give her the empty seat beside me, she them smiled before having a seat.

"So.. you're new here? I haven't seen you before" the platinum blonde girl asked.

"Yes, I' am a transferee" I said.

"I see" she sighed. I glance at her, 'I wonder, what's her name' I thought. I was about to ask her name but then...

"What's your name?'' She asked happily, "J-Jack, my names Jack" I answered her, then looked away I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, Well this is my first time to talk with a girl, seriously. I cleared my throat, "So.. what's yours?'' I asked, she looked at me then she giggled,

"It's a secret"

"Why?"

"It's for you to find out"

'is she flirting with me? Seriously cause I can see now she is slowly moving at me Shit! What is she doing?! No no, not again...' She then leaned forward then grabbed by neckline, I' am sweating I' am confused w-what's happening'

"Your're adorable, it's my first time to see a guy who is actually blushing right now" She's drunk! I can smell to her mouth, our faces were so close, She then moved closer...and closer...and closer... until...

I felt the softest pair of lips I had ever felt on my own, I froze, I didn't know what to do, My eyes widened, I looked down at her, her eyes were closed, she then carefully brushed her lips against mine, then pressed a little firmer as she tilted her head to one side, A sweet soft kiss but gentle kiss from the blonde girl.

She pulled away gently, while me, I can hardly breathe, I was lost in my world. I remained still not moving I saw her giggling in front of me, she stood up and said,

"Don't mind the Kiss, by the way welcome to Arendelle University" She winked then left me here.

"W-what what was that all about? W-ho's that girl?'' Now Iam confused.


	3. Second Encounter

"Now what's wrong with you Elsa, you kissed a stranger" Elsa thought, She went inside the club rubbing her forehead, she felt slightly dizzy.

As we all know Elsa is pretty famous in their Campus, As she entered the club, every eye was on her. She gave them a welcoming smile, when she reached her sister, Anna looked at her confused.

"Everything's okay Elsa?" Anna asked, At first Elsa didn't respond, she's out of her mind, she was thinking what she has done a while ago kissing a stranger, well a transferee from their school.

"Good thing you didn't say your name, Elsa" Elsa thought. In the other hand Anna still looking at her wondering what's up to her sister, she tapped her shoulder gently,

"Hey you okay Elsa? I was talking to you" Anna said, Elsa was alarmed, She shook her head, grabbing another glass of vodka for a shot, Anna protested, snatching the glass of vodka to her hands.

"No, enough you're drunk" Anna stated.

"I am your sister Anna give me that I want more" Elsa said. Anna stood up,

"No Elsa, for now I am the eldest here" Anna said, Elsa gave her a look of annoyance.

Suddenly …

"Hey ladies, missed me?"

Elsa looked up to see who is it, 'Great Hans' She thought. While her sister ran to him and gave him a welcoming hug, Elsa shook her head, she ignored Hans.

"Hans!" Anna called.

"Where have you been? We've been here for a couple of hours" Anna said.

Hans laughed, arms crossed, He is wearing a black polo shirt and a dark brown pants. Elsa knew what will happen next, she can feel that Hans is glancing at her, she took a deep breath.

"Well I know I am pretty late, but you know why I am here" Hans said then he smirked, Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister" He whispered, Anna giggled then she glanced to her sister,

"Well she's drunk a little I think" Anna smiled, She gave him a tap on his shoulders,

"You go to her, While I'll go to Kristoff" Anna said, Hans nodded, Anna smiled then she left.

Hans looked at Elsa for a while, then he walked closer to her and sat down beside her. Elsa could feel his presence, but she continued to ignore him, Hans immediately wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. Kissing her rosy cheeks gently, Elsa protested she gave him a look but Hans ignored her.

"I miss you babe" He whispered to her. Hans continued kissing her cheeks then her left hand, Elsa protested once again,

"Hans please stop, and don't call me babe" She said irritably. Hans smirked still wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why? I thought you liked it" He murmured, suddenly he kissed her neck softly, this time Elsa startled she pushed him away harshly.

"The fuck Hans! I said stop!" Elsa said almost shouting, Hans chuckled and gave Elsa a peck on her lips.

"Elsa, stop acting like this, what's wrong with you ? He asked.

"Damn Hans, we're not even in a relationship so, stop acting like we're lovers!" Elsa said.

"Elsa come on, we knew each other for a long long time, and we're even dating!" Hans stated.

Elsa shook her head.

"No hans, don't you see? I don't like you so knock it off" Elsa said.

"Elsa, you don't have a choice you know, in fact everyone in the Campus thought that we're in a relationship" he said.

"Enough Hans, Enough" Elsa said.

"Fine" He said.

Suddenly, someone caught her attention this time, she saw him, the guy that she kissed an hour ago, she noticed that he is going to Anna and Kristoff's direction, her eyes widened, 'Kristoff's b-brother?' Elsa thought.

luckily, he didn't noticed Elsa because of the dim lights, he was few step away from her table, so she can hear what he was saying.

"Hey bro, what's up? Enjoying the party?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh- No actually, if you don't mind bro, can I go home now? I felt dizzy" Jack said.

"What? You're going home? But you haven't met my sister yet-" Anna said.

'Shit shit, I kissed Kristoff's brother?!' Elsa thought, she looked away but eavesdropping.

"No no, I mean I really have to go, maybe next time Anna, it's nice meeting you by the way" Jack said.

"O-okay, nice meeting you too! See you on Monday!" Anna said.

"Bye Jack!" Kristoff shouted.

She covered her face with her Left hand, "Shit, I don't even know-"

"Know what?" Hans asked.

"N-Nothing, it's…Nothing" Elsa said nervously.

"You okay?" He asked, hans was about to kiss her again, but then Elsa stood up.

"I'll go now" She said.

"I'll go with you" Hans stated.

"NO" Elsa protested, then she left the club, she didn't say goodbye to Kristoff and Anna instead she texted her sister to say that she's going home.

-X-

It was sunday morning, Jack woke up to his bed he sat up and rubbed his eyelids, he streched his arms. It was 8:30 in the morning, Jack stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hiccup?" Jack said, he went to his bed, but hiccup wasn't there.

"Great, now what, where is he?" Jack said then went back to the Kitchen, he opened the fridge, looking for some food to eat, he grabbed the fresh milk and then the cereals.

He sat down and began to eat, while all alone Jack remembered what happened last night. "That girl" he said to himself, He stopped eating, "I don't why girls want to kiss me, seriously? First Georgina then second that blonde girl" He was talking to himself,

"I just hope that, I won't see her in the Campus tomorrow" He said, "I don't even know her name, b-but she's beautiful" he added, He took a deep breath, talking to himself again, "crazy saturday night" he said then he finished his food.

-X-

"What? You kissed Kristoff's brother?!" Anna said almost shouting. Elsa covered her sister's mouth.

"Shhh! Anna you're so loud!" Elsa said then rubbed his forehead.

"O-Okay I was drunk- that time, But I didn't know that he's Kristoff's brother!" Elsa protested.

"Elsa I don't really care if you kissed him you know, but my point is, you never kissed a stranger before, what's that mean?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, Anna is being suspicious again.

"It's because of the Alcohol okay? Don't give this a meaning Anna" Elsa stated.

Anna laughed, Elsa gave her a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" Elsa asked.

"It's funny Elsa, kissing a stranger! But you should be thankful it's Kristoff's brother" Anna laughed.

"Hey, It was crazy I know! But he's not my type" Elsa stated.

Anna laughed even more, tears falling from her eyes, Elsa rolled her eyes once again, she threw a pillow into her sister's face. But Anna continued laughing. Elsa didn't know why Anna is laughing this hard. Elsa frowned.

"What's funny about that Anna?" Elsa asked raising her eyebrow.

Anna wiped away the tears, she looked at her sister.

"Nothing really, It's because you kissed someone you didin't know,don't you think it's weird?" Anna asked.

"It's weird of course, but I was drunk remember? Do I have to repeat that?" Elsa said.

Anna shrugged then stood up. "Does he know you already Elsa? , Jack?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No I didn't say my name"

-X-

MONDAY ( 7:30 am school starts at 8:00 am)

It was already monday, first day of school here at Arendelle University, I am preparing my self. 'What should I wear for the first day of school?'Jack said to himself, He rubbed his temple still thinking what should he wear.

He opened his closet , he pulled his favorite shirt, then suddenly Hiccup appeared.

"Dude, I' am telling you, don't wear your nerdy glasses, look you don't even have something in your eyes, in fact you just want to wear it." Hiccup said.

"I know it's just…I'm used to it. I can't go outside without this" Jack said, Hiccup shook his head, He snatched the eye glasses.

"Jack, just don't wear this anymore okay? Look, you've been kissed again last saturday night at the club, it's because you didn't wear this stupid nerdy glasses,it means you look great without it" Jack looked at him confused.

"What's your point here?" Jack asked.

"My point is people were bullying you because of this" he gestured the object, "they thought you're weird or nerd, I am just convincing you" He finished.

Jack sighed and went to his bed, he sat down and rubbed his temple.

"Fine, okay I won't wear that anymore, but it doesn't mean I want to be kissed again." He joked. Hiccup laughed, Jack did as well.

-X-

"Look it's Elsa, she's so pretty, I want to be like her someday" the girl said.

I am heading off to my class, it's 7:30 in the morning, it's better to be early you know, As I walked through the Hallway I can hear people murmuring around me, some of them smiled at me or hugged me, people really liked me here. I'm used to it, but I just felt a little awkward, if Anna only waited for me, she's so excited for school, she woke up 6:30 then left the dorm at the time of 7:00. She's always like this.

I've reached my Class room, room number A43C, I entered, I wasn't surprised to see 5 students. They smiled to me and I smiled back, I took a seat, third row, I placed my bag on top of my desk I checked my phone, it's already 7:45, I sighed, finally my bestfriend Belle arrived.

"Hey girl! Sorry I am late! She said, giving me a warm hug then she took a seat beside me.

"No you're not, school starts at 8:00 in fact we're early you know." I said.

We talked for a couple of minutes then finally our room, filled with students. We all stand up greeting the professor.

"Goodmorning everyone, welcome to another year of Arendelle, I am Professor North, I'll be your professor for Theatre, Film and Television Studies, or Arts, since it's your first day I want you to introduce yourself here in front, one by one" Prof North said.

I looked at belle and began to speak.

"You know I hate this part since grade school" I said.

"I can feel you girl, me too, I mean what's the point you know?" Belle said.

Since we're 30 here inside the room, me and Belle wasn't preparing whoever stands up front, introducing themselves, Until Prof North noticed us, he walked closer to our desk.

" and Ms. Belle, I love you two but I was hoping that both of you were paying attention is that alright?" He asked.

We both nodded, and focus, waiting for our turn.

-X-

"Fuck! I am late! Shit! First day of school, you're in trouble Jack!" I said as I ran through the hallway. I kept on looking at every door, looking for my room number, classroom or section etc.

"Shit where's room A43C?!" I groaned. I was lost, Damn! It's almost 8:15, geez! I better hurry!

After 20 minutes I've finally found my room number, I sighed and took a deep breath before entering the room, hoping that the Professor won't kick me in my ass because I'm late, 'First day of school Jack you're late idiot' I said to my self.

I opened the door, to my surprise yeah, everyones looking at me now, 'this is stupid' I thought. I Saw the Professor, he's looking at me 'SHIT' I stayed in my position nervously.

-X-

"Hey look at that guy, he's pretty handsome don't ya think?" Belle said.

"What?" I said, I stopped doodling and turned my face to her pointing direction, My eyes widened, "it's J-Jack, he's my classmate?!" I thought.

"He's new here I guess, I haven't seen him before" Belle wondered.

'No this can't be, what am I going to do?!' I whispered to myself. 'No you were drunk Elsa, just pretend that you didn't remember him or anything and the kiss' i thought.

"So you're new here?" Prof North asked.

"Y-Yes sir, a transferee" He said, "I- I was lost, so I was-" Professor North interrupted him..

"It's okay boy, I understand, forgiven.. so since you are new here, introduce yourself and after that you may take a seat" Prof North said. He nodded.

"H-HI everyone, my name's Jack Frost Wilson, I am a transferee, I came first at Northern Lands University I transferred here, because it was my dream school, So I….."

He stopped, I noticed that he was looking at me, his eyes widened, everyone's eye now is looking at me. 'Shit'

"Why is he looking at you Elsa? Do you know him?" Belle whispered.

"N-No, I- I don't" I mumbled.

Suddenly, I heard Proffesor North laughing.

"So Mr. Jack Wilson, is that all? I understand that you were stunned by this beautiful young woman, never mind you now have your seat." Proffesor North said.

"Iam sorry" Jack said.

-X-

I looked around and search for an empty seat, but today isn't my day, the only vacant seat is right next to the blonde girl who kissed me last saturday night. "I' m doomed"

-X-

I noticed him, he's still staring at me well Elsa, stay cool, just pretend that you don't remember him. He walked closer, great the only vacant seat was beside me 'shit'

"M-may I?" He asked.

"Of course, it's vacant" I said

He sat down beside me, I glanced at him, He's blushing, "Same face, last saturday night" I thought, then smiled, "adorable"

I focused my eyes and ears to Professor North after a couple of hours, I glanced at him once again, "He's pretty quiet" I thought.

He wasn't looking at me or even galnced at me, which Iam thankful.

Suddenly…

"I want you to get to know each other, as in right now then after that, I'll be grouping you by 3 pairs, now you only have 15 minutes to know each other" Proffesor North said.

I sighed, then Belle whispered at me " Aren't you gonna talk to him huh?" She asked.

"I don't want to, maybe you first" I suggested.

She smiled happily to me then she started approaching him.

"Hi! My name's Belle and you must be Jack right?" She asked.

"Yeah my name's Jack, nice meering you Belle" He smiled.

"Me too! You know you're adorable- I mean good looking, No, I mean…." Belle said , she looked embarrassed. I chuckled. I glanced at him, he was laughing then he smirked.

"Okay, Belle's right" I thought.

"Sorry about that, Forget about it, so this is my friend El…" Belle stopped.

I wasn't paying attention, until she poked me, I startled, I gave her a look.

"If you don't mind introducing yourself to Jack?" She said, I rolled my eyes then faced Jack. 'Now this is awkward, stay pretty Elsa stay pretty' I thought.

I bit my lip then began to speak.

"Hi" I said, he looked at me then smiled.

"Hi too" he said.

"My name's Elsa" I said.

He gave me a cofused look.

"Elsa…..?" He asked. I nodded then smiled.

"Yes Elsa, Elsa summers"

-X-

So here's chapter! Sorry I don't know what college feels like, Iam still a highschool student so sorry for that, I wasn't sure XD anyway! Thank you for those reviews and follows! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!


	4. Great!

Jack's eyes widened.

"S-so, y-you're the one wh-who…" Jack said nervously, gesturing his hands to his lips, Elsa's eyes widened. Quickly she grabbed his hands and put them down, in the other hand, Belle looked at them furrowed eyebrows, Elsa squeezed her hand, and she began to speak.

"Y-yeah! Yes! I'm t-the one who h-helped you!" Elsa uttered, her face flushed, she looked at Jack who's still shocked and probably blushing too. Elsa cleared her throat, tucking a stray hair behind her ear

"Uhh, sorry" Elsa said. Belle looked at Elsa, confused. She shook her head.

"Uh so Jack, Elsa let's get to know more each other Professor North will be grouping us later" Belle said, She stood up and moved her chair in front of Jack and Elsa, she smiled.

"So let's start!" Belle said excitedly. "You first Jack, since you are a transferee right?" She asked. Jack nodded, he simply slowly moved his chair away from Elsa, Elsa noticed him but she didn't mind.

"My name's Jack, 19 years old, I moved here unexpectedly because of my father, and this is my dream school I have a brother, he's name is Kristoff Wils-" Jack was cut off,

"What?! He's you're brother?! K-kristoff? The basketball player of Arendelle University?!" Belle said almost fainting, she involuntarily grabbed his wrist, Jack blushed, but Belle seems she didn't mind.

"Uh- yes, He is" Jack said

"Wow that's amazing! I wasn't expecting that! I'm his fan by the way!" Belle said happily, in reply Jack smiled instantly feeling uncomfortable with these girls.

Elsa chuckled, arms crossed, Jack glanced at her, and to be honest he didn't want to be near at Elsa. He took a deep breath and focused on Belle.

"So what else Jack? Tell us more about yourself, you're interesting" Belle said.

"I am the opposite of my brother" He said, "W-well, I am not like him that much we have different personalities"

Jack caught Elsa's attention, but he didn't plan that, he noticed Elsa looked at him.

"Really like what?" Elsa asked, Jack was surprised but he'll answer the question, before he began to speak Belle moved closer, "_This is awkward" He thought._ Jack scratched his temple awkwardly.

"W-well he's loud, sociable person, loves to go to party, While me I' m not an open book like him" Jack said. "I just simply want to focus on my studies, family and friends that's all, but I' am happy with that" He added.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, "So that's all? Then why you're at the club last Saturday night?" Elsa asked, Jack looked at her, she noticed Jack sighed nervously_. "Oh no I forgot, damn it" Elsa thought._

"W-well I had no choice" Jack said skeptically.

"You have a girlfriend?" Belle asked out of the blue, Jack laughed instantly at this, Belle smiled

"No I don't have" Jack said proudly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Ex-girlfriends ?" Belle asked.

"No I don't have one, ever since" Jack smiled.

Belle dropped her jaw; Elsa was confused why it seems that Jack is happy about that.

"No way, how on earth is that?" Belle asked.

Jack chuckled, he shook his head. He explained everything, He told them that He wasn't really an "easy fall person" Elsa asked him what is an easy fall person, Jack told her that was his own definition of himself, He doesn't fall easily to someone, only a crush. Belle even asked him if he tried to court someone, Jack said again no, Elsa thought to herself that Jack was really different, unlike his brother; Elsa found it amazing because she haven't encountered a guy again like him before.

Elsa realized beside of him being different, reserved, and nice she found him very pleasing, delightful after all, She smiled. Unlike her, Elsa likes a bad guy, she even dated other guys but they failed, let's say Elsa was really that beautiful and charming but she didn't take any relationship serious. She got to admit to herself that she had a boyfriend before but she really didn't love the guy, she just wants to have a boyfriend that's all.

But despite of her being famous in the Campus, she wanted to have a happy relationship; with someone. Back to the days when she was in 1st year college, she met a guy named Nod, He was the first one to noticed Elsa, that time Elsa wasn't famous yet. Nod dated her, courted her, and patiently waiting for Elsa to say "yes". Elsa fell in love with Nod easily, but they didn't have the chance to be together. One day Nod, asked her to have a dinner with him, He told Elsa that he had to leave the country because of their family business problem, After hearing that, Elsa felt her heart turned into pieces, He told her that he will come back for her but it will take longer, Elsa told him that she will wait for him, but now she's tired of waiting. She got to admit that Jack was like Nod, they both have the same personality, Elsa smiled, As Jack and Belle continued talking to each other, After 30 minutes Professor North stood in front of the class.

"So, we don't have enough time now, anyway that will be your official seat's until the end of semester, I think we'll discuss the grouping tomorrow, and besides this is the first day of our class that's okay" Professor North explained, He walked to his desk and grabbed his laptop and his important stuffs.

"See you tomorrow class" Professor North said, then left.

"Elsa I'll see you later break okay? I'll text you and Jack bye, I got to go I'll meet sandy" Belle said, she grabbed her things and belongings and gave Elsa a hug before leaving.

Jack and Elsa nodded, Belle left, Jack was about to leave also but then he felt someone grabbed his wrist, Jack looked back, it was Elsa,

"What?" He asked. Elsa stood up.

"Meet me at the tennis court after class" Elsa said her stayed neutral Jack furrowed his eyebrows with a look of curiosity, She walked passing him but Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Why?" He asked once again.

"I'll tell you later" She finished, Jack raised his eye brow, He watched Elsa exiting the room. After a few minutes, he sighed and followed.

**-X—**

The class is over, as Jack finished his last period with another Professor, Jack remembered what Elsa told her, _"Meet me at the tennis court after class"_ Jack let out a sigh, while walking Jack asked some students where was the tennis court located since he was a transferee,

"Just go there straight ahead, then you'll see the tennis court" the girl said.

"Oh okay thanks!" Jack smiled, and then he went to the tennis court.

Jack reached the tennis court, He looked around searching for Elsa, but he sees nothing. Jack explored the tennis court, "Wow" He said, "This is big"

Jack went to the bench he sat down waiting for Elsa, He shook his head, He checked the time it's already 5:45 pm, he looked around once again, He leaned his back and closed his eyes relaxing himself, and he took a deep breath.

After a few minutes of waiting …

"Hey Jack"

Jack opened his eyes, Elsa's here.

"You're here" He said. "So what now?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow then she chuckled instantly, she walked closer sitting beside him.

Jack fixed himself he looked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked. Elsa placed her bag on the other empty seat.

"About the kiss last Saturday night" She said, Jack flushed he remembered the kiss, When Elsa pulled her in for a kiss, Jack scratched his temple.

"I-I know, you were drunk" He said shyly.

"Yes I was drunk I just want to clear things" Elsa said, Jack looked at Elsa there's something in her, "And please do not assume that I like you just because of that" She added.

Jack chuckled, he shook his head, this time He faced Elsa with confidence, and Elsa gave her a confused look,

"Oh don't worry, I won't assume so if you're thinking that I have an interest in you, Sorry I don't have" Jack finished then he chuckled.

Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"I just want to clear things Mr. Jack frost Wilson, well that's good to know" Elsa said. Jack shook his head once again, he continued to laugh.

"What's funny?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, I just want to clear this to you and don't worry because you're not my type" He said.

Elsa crossed her arms.

"Really? I don't think so because the moment I kissed you, you were blushing am I right?" Elsa teased she moved closer to him, Jack stopped laughing.

"O-Of course I was blushing, out of the blue you k-kissed me unexpectedly!" Jack stated.

Elsa laughed.

"Fine, anyway I don't want you to spread this one, don't tell anyone about the kiss" Elsa said

"Then why not?" Then this time Jack teased her, Elsa let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Excuse me? It will cause problems and in fact everyone knows me here" She simply answered.

Jack rolled his eyes, he stood up.

"Popularity huh?" He said he shook his head. "Fine is that all I am leaving" He said. Quickly Elsa grabbed his wrist and gave him a look.

"Don't tell anyone" Elsa warned, Jack chuckled

"About the kiss hm?" He whispered, Elsa flushed when suddenly Jack leaned closer to her, she swallowed hard, and she tried to move closer to fight him with the look.

"Yes a-about that" She said coldly but nervous.

"I won't kiss you Ms. Elsa" Jack whispered, Elsa pushed him away still blushing.

"What makes you think that?! I don't like you!" Elsa rolled her eyes then she began to walk. Jack laughed.

"A-and you're not my type!" She shouted. Elsa heard him laughing she stopped walking and glanced at him, Elsa rolled her eyes and started to walk.

"Don't say that Ms. Elsa you'll never know what will happen on the future!" He shouted back.

Elsa ignored him until she disappeared, Jack stopped laughing, and then he let out a sigh. He sat down breathing hard.

"Nicely played Jack! Salute yourself!" He said to.

"Gosh, that's not me but at least I have the courage to do that" He added.

Jack knew that Elsa was flirting with him a while ago, he got to admit that he didn't like that because he wasn't comfortable with it, so He decided to act and flirt with her, but it seems like this time he won, When he noticed Elsa's face blushing He wanted to laugh.

"I won this time" That was his last word, as he exited at the tennis court.


	5. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

**Hi everyone sorry but this is not an update :3 Anyway I just want to say I'm going to post** **the next chapter next week "Friday" for sure**

**and if you guys want to share your ideas with me for the next chapter it'll be my pleasure please, PM it to me and I will give credit.**

**By the way also if some of you guys wants ONE SHOT JELSA STORY go to my profile and fill the blanks at submit it to me :)**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEW SEE YOU ON FRIDAY NEXT WEEK!**

**~SNWFLK**


	6. Bad Weather part 1

It's been four weeks since Jack trying to avoid Elsa as much as possible. He didn't want to be near at her since after the most shocking news that spread throughout the Campus. Someone took a picture of them, when Elsa kissed him at the Club, Everyone in the Campus assumed that He and Elsa has something romantic between them.

One day when Jack arrived at the Campus, Elsa was waiting for him at the entrance of the Hallway, Elsa was the first one to know about it, it's when her sister told her that someone took a picture of them. When she saw him walking through the Hallway she quickly dragged him by his jacket, She yanked him into one of the empty rooms in their Campus (A vacant room).

_Flash back.._

"What the Hell-

Jack was interrupted by Elsa's hand covering his mouth, Jack was startled he didn't expect it was Elsa. There's a sudden thought came into his mind _"Oh no no no, I'm not ready for this". _The room wasn't big that He was expecting. He looked around and it seems the room wasn't in use. He quickly turned his attention back to Elsa, He swallowed hard. Elsa's hand was still covering his mouth. She glanced outside the window to see if someone caught them, Luckily it was her day no one sees them. Elsa looked at him.

_"Gods! do you know what?! Someone took a photo of us, AT THE CLUB THE KISS!" _Elsa said, a sight of anger coveted Elsa's feature. Jack eyes widened but he can't react knowing the fact that Elsa's hand was still covering his mouth.

"How mthe hmell?! mmmmm!"She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"What? Are you-_" _Elsa noticed her hand, she quickly removed her hands. "S-sorry"

"WHAT?! HOW? W-WHO?! WHAT-" He said almost shouting Elsa covered his mouth again.

"Shush! Don't be so loud! Look even me I don't know okay?" Elsa exclaimed, "I don't know what to do! Probably everyone in our Campus assumed that we have something! What are we going to do now Jack?!" She confessed while shaking both of his shoulders, Jack was dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, This was stupid, he was a new student in Arendelle he's been in this Campus merely 2 weeks now he got a great big shot, knowing that he has a bad issue with Elsa plus the fact that this girl standing in front of him was famous around the school.

"WAIT!" he shouted, He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned nervously. Elsa stopped for awhile and sat down on a chair, she covered her face using both of her hands while shaking her head. Jack looked down at her, he was nervous and anxious seeing her and this situation. "I will kill that bitch who took a photo of us!" He groaned, "What are we gonna do know Elsa" He bit his lower lip, waiting for the girl's answer. Elsa sighed and looked up at him. Even her she didn't know what to do, before she could say anything Jack began to speak,

_"Let's ignore each other, Avoid each other, that's it!_" He said. Elsa rolled her eyes, she stood up while crossing her arms.

"Mr. Jack frost Wilson, did you almost forgot that we are sharing in the same room and section? add the fact that we are also in the same group that Professor North assigned" She sighed. Jack slapped his forehead, Great he almost forgot that they were in a same room and section plus, they were also in the same group. He needs to get out of this! He didn't want this to happen, he wasn't expecting this! He looked at Elsa with a hint of annoyance.

"This is your fault, if you didn't kissed me, this won't happen" Jack said calmly but irritably. Elsa faced him, jaw slightly open, Elsa's eyebrow furrowed in anger.

"Hey! I know it's my fault! but I was drunk okay?! You white headed person!" She yelled at him. Jack hissed crossing his arms, He faced her with so much confidence, he then walked closer to her, Elsa backed away.

"Now, take this as a lesson blonde girl, don't drink too much, you should probably guard yourself know the fact that you are pretty famous in this school. you should be aware in your surroundings" He smirked. Elsa's face flushed she quickly looked down, He was right, She needs to fixed herself. But she then faced him and narrowed her eyes.

_"Oh yeah you are right. Now I don't care about the picture, I think you should be aware to yourself too"_ She winked, "Once we left this room, everyone here will look at you, so better cover your face boy". Jack eye's widened, that was her last words. Elsa quickly opened the door while exiting leaving him dumbfounded.

_"Now. what. on. earth"_

* * *

Present.

It was Saturday morning, but it seems the sun will not appear today, the sound of the wind outside his window was quiet alarming. He rubbed his eyelids and was taken aback when suddenly the door slammed open, it was Hiccup and Kristoff.

"What's wrong? Geez!" Jack groaned and slowly rose to his bed. He saw his brother with wet clothes and he shrugged his shoulders. Jack didn't mind his brother he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He's still not a morning person but he was hungry, looking for some food while he glanced at Hiccup.

"Okay what's that? You've bought so many food, you really need to have some work out buddy, you're out of shape" Jack said still not aware about the weather, Hiccup smirked at him he didn't respond and continue to unpack the groceries they bought. As soon his brother, Kristoff was done to himself he approached his brother and patted his head.

"Oh looks like this boy wasn't aware yeah?" He chuckled. Jack raise his eyebrows that's true he wasn't aware, he shook his head and a couple of minutes of realization he looked at himself _Aware of what? _He thought, Jack then turned his head to his brother and Hiccup.

"Sorry? Aware of what?" He crossed his arms, "Is it because I'm wearing your shorts?" He frowned. "What are you doing here by the way?". Kristoff chuckled while helping Hiccup to arrange their things. Jack furrowed his eyebrows he looked at them sullenly.

"What's happening? Why you guys bought so many foods, then here you are packing some things?" He grimace.

"Jack, we're having a low pressure area, don't you see? it's 8:45 in the morning but it's seems like it's already evening" Kristoff explained. He still didn't get it, He was confused why they're packing their things. He walked closer to them.

"Okay, but my question is why are you guys packing your things?" Jack asked.

Hiccup smiled, "We're having some party!"

"Party? I thought the weather is bad, but you guys still managed to have some party? Wow- well that's Wow" Jack rolled his eyes, and turned away, he throw himself at their couch and open the television he sighed.

Kristoff followed him, leaning himself at the wall, He shook his head and laughed.

"Not a party frosty, In fact since it's Saturday me and Anna decided to go to their residence, including you and Hiccup" He said.

Jack looked at him giving him a confused look.

"WHAT? we have a bad damn weather Kristoff! why do we have to go there?" Jack hissed.

"That's it! We have a bad damn weather so I'd have to spent more time with her" He smirked. "But it was Anna's suggestion anyway, she wants Hiccup to be there, especially _you_"

Jack rolled his eyes, still for him, it's not a good idea, and in fact he's avoiding Elsa, Anna was really a quiet match maker she kept on teasing him whenever she's around. There are times that Anna would encourage Him to date her sister, Kristoff in the other hand agreed to this, Jack sometimes wondered if Anna and Kristoff were both insane, great _Lovesick._

_"_ME? what?" Jack hissed, "I'll be staying here and I can accompany myself thanks" He finished.

"Uh uh uh, You're coming with us, will you please step aside your situation with your girlfriend?" Kristoff said teasing. Jack was about to protest in the word _girlfriend _but Kristoff raised his hand.

"Don't say a single word, go pack your things will stay there for 2 days" He smiled and turned his back.

* * *

"Gods, Anna what's into you? You're both insane, look we have a bad weather, do you think this is a great idea?" Elsa said while they entered to their old house. Anna just smiled as they went to the kitchen.

It was their old house before their parents died after having a business trip to another country, when both of them reached College they left the house and went to another place, Elsa and Anna left their house because they can't still forget what happened to their parents, Gladly Kai and Gerda managed to keep this house clean and beautiful just like before. They visited the house every Saturday just to see if it's okay.

"This is amazing Els, I missed this so much!" Anna smiled, placing her hands to her waist while looking around. Elsa shook her head.

"You haven't answered my question Anna, look we have a bad weather and you and Kristoff planned this thing, it's crazy" Elsa stated.

"Hey, it's an amazing idea! Having a bad weather while we spend time to each other yeah?" Anna grinned, Elsa shook her head again, Suddenly Kai and Gerda came up.

"Oh Miss Elsa and Anna, we didn't know you'll be here!" Gerda exclaimed. Elsa and Anna glanced to each other and giggled.

"No worries Gerda, in fact this whole thing was unexpected because of Anna" She looked to her sister smirking.

"Uh yeah, we'll stay here for 2 days so...My only concern was the bedroom, is it clean?" Anna asked while leaning herself of the table.

"Yes Miss Anna, You have visitors?" Gerda asked, Anna nodded her head.

"Uh I'am afraid the guest room wasn't cleaned very well do you want me to clean the room?" Kai asked.

"Sure please Kai" Elsa smiled at them warmly, Kai and Gerda nodded and left. Elsa and Anna looked at each other.

"So I guess we should start cooking" Anna said, glancing to her watch, "They will be here any minute now" She smiled.

Elsa didn't say anything she just smiled, they started. Anna took the all the ingredients for the pasta, While Elsa started to unpack the groceries.

* * *

Jack, Kristoff and Hiccup was on their way to Summer's residence, Kristoff is the one who's driving while Hiccup was on his side, Jack in the other hand sat at the back. He was still bothered seeing Elsa, it's not that she hates the girl, He just felt awkward whenever she's around plus Anna and Kristoff started to link them both, He gotta admit that _yes she's starting to have a crush on her,_ Jack always sees her, in the Campus, class, everywhere, And every time she sees her there's something about Elsa that he can't take off his eyes on her. Elsa is beautiful, and everyone knows it, but the longer you'll stare at her the more beautiful she gets. Jack doesn't like the idea having crush on Elsa, it was really awkward after all, but then he knows secrets will always be revealed at the right time.

Jack's face was neutral while looking outside the window's car, he was starting to worry.

"No just ignore her, that's all" He thought as he sighed. Kristoff noticed his brother.

"Jack will you calm down?" He chuckled, "Don't worry buddy you'll see her soon enough" He teased. Jack rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell that there's nothing between us?" Jack was tired, tired on defending himself. Hiccup laughed.

"Oh buddy be cool! I didn't know that Elsa can do this to you! look at yourself bro, you're sweating!" He chuckled. Jack quickly placed his hand to his forehead.

"Geez! What the?!" He whispered, He's nervous, Kristoff and Hiccup was teasing him, Jack covered his ears irritably as Hiccup and his brother continued to yell Elsa's name. He groaned.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled, he then lean forward to turn on the radio and volume it up, but it was his bad day Jack frowned, Kristoff and Hiccup looked at each other as they started to sing along.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Jack covered his ears once again, he tried to reach the radio to turn it off but then Hiccup pushed him back. Jack gave him a look, Kristoff then yelled Elsa's name again.

"Oh Jack you can't help but to _fall in love_ with Elsa" He gestured his hand to his chest acting like Cupid, While Hiccup continued to sing, Jack closed his eyes still covering his ears.

* * *

Anna and Elsa finished cooking they went to the living room just waiting for the boys, After a couple of minutes finally they arrived.

_"BEEP!"_

_"BEEP!"_

Anna smiled and jumped off to the couch excitedly. Anna and Elsa went to the door to welcome them,

"Hey babe!" Anna said then she wraps her arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Elsa giggled at them.

"Hey you" Kristoff pinch Anna's nose playfully, he then looked to Elsa.

"Elsa nice to see you again, by the way this is Hiccup, our dearest friend" He smiled then gestured Hiccup, Hiccup then shake her hand while he smiled. Kristoff then noticed that Jack was still inside the car he yelled.

"Hey Buddy! get outside! you're girlfriend is waiting!" He teased again, Hiccup didn't say anything he just laughed. Elsa didn't mind what Kristoff said she just glanced outside and giggled.

After a couple of minutes Jack went outside irritably, he then closed the door. Elsa noticed his facial expression, Kristoff whispered at her,

"He's pissed off, me and Hiccup teased him about you" He chuckled, Elsa giggled.

"Then I'll go play along" Elsa smirked. She went outside the door to welcome him, Jack was taken aback seeing Elsa walking to his direction, He blushed.

"Hey baby, let's go inside?" Elsa said she then link her arms to him, Jack looked at her and to Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup, they're laughing. He then look back to her,

"Let's go?" Elsa smiled, Jack blushed. Elsa pulled him along the way inside their house, While Jack was dumbfounded.

_"You gotta to be kidding me"_ He said. Elsa looked at him.

"This is fun" She then winked at him, while Jack already melted.


	7. Bad weather part 2

**HERE IT IS! :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

* * *

Hours passed and it's slowly starting to rain outside, they were done eating and now they were staying at the living room, while Kristoff and Anna on the floor cuddling to each others warmth, Hiccup, Elsa and Jack on the couch.

Jack can't help himself but to steal glances at Elsa who's busy laughing at his brother's corny jokes, and probably she's sitting beside him. Jack started to wonder why he's feeling so _nervous_ whenever she's around, he bit his lower lip trying to settle his mind. '_Geez Jack! calm down! she's nothing to do with you! why don't you enjoy yourself like the_ _others_?_ UGH!' _He thought._  
_

Jack averted his eyes on her. He stared blankly at the wall, calming himself. _'calm your nerves_ Jack'

Suddenly Elsa elbowed Jack,she didn't mean to startle him, she looked at him confusingly.

"Hey you okay?" She asked with a hint of concern, this time Elsa was being friendly not the way she acted when they arrived at their house, She's not flirting or trying to make her notice, just being _friendly_, But to Jack, it affected him..._something_. His heart skipped a beat.

"Uh..well yes I'm fine" He laughed nervously. He looked down while playing both of his hands. '_She's probably thinks I'm crazy'_

Elsa shook her head. "Oh you're not" She moved closer to Jack, Jack felt his heart pounding so fast, Elsa placed her right hand on his forehead, Jack freezes.

"You're sweating and cold, are you sure you are alright?" Elsa asked resting her right hand onto his shoulder, Jack can't breathe literally! He was...He was nervous, He was shaking. Elsa's eyes widened when he felt his body shake instantly.

"Jack what's wrong?" She stuttered, this caught everyone's attention, before Kristoff can say anything, He was about to rush to his side, his eyes full of concern for his brother.

"I'm fine!" Jack shouted. Elsa was taken aback, Jack didn't mean to scare her, he was about to touch her and say 'sorry' but he stopped himself and stood up. He looked to everyone, Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup was shocked by his sudden change of demeanor,Elsa as well, He swallowed.

"I'm f-fine, just not- well I hate the weather" He ran his hand through his hair and breathe deeply. He bit his lower lip.

"Mind if I go upstairs? I felt dizzy really, where's the guest room?" He said. Anna cleared her throat and awkwardly rubs her temple.

"Uh- second floor to the right, the blue door" Anna said, Jack smiled instantly and nodded.

"Thanks" He left the living room and went upstairs.

Elsa is dumbfounded, She blinked several times. _'What did I do?'_ She thought. Anna rushed to her side.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna's eyes looked concern.

"Yes Anna, I'm just surprised a bit" Elsa said.

"Well I think he needs time up there"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

Elsa shrugged and he told Anna what happened, While Kristoff and Hiccup went to the kitchen and took the champagne.

"Hey ladies" Hiccup smirked while gesturing the champagne, Kristoff followed leaning his back against the wall.

Elsa and Anna exchange glances and say..

"You gotta be kidding me"

Anna jumped off at the couch, Elsa stood up and took the champagne, her eyes widened.

"_Mumm de Cramant Grand Cru Champagne Brut Chardonnay" _Elsa read.

"It's from my mom" Hiccup chuckled.

"And it's- the price of this-" Hiccup cut her off.

"Yeah yeah I know, we all know, that's from my mom when she went to France, we have lots of champagne in our house, don't mind the price lady let's just enjoy this, right guys?" Hiccup said almost shouting. They all laugh at this as they began to drink.

_Suddenly.._

The door slammed open, they were all startled as the wind blew to their faces, droplets of rain came inside.

"FINALLY! I'VE MADE IT!"

It was a feminine voice Anna and Elsa stood up, and trying to recognize the woman behind this yellow raincoat.

"Am I late?" she smiled.

Anna and Elsa screamed. (Well how girls scream)

.

.

.

"BELLE!" they hugged each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling wall probably talking to it. He heard voices down stairs but he wasn't interested. He locked himself and he was clearly not in the mood, His mind was wondering..._wondering because of Elsa._

He groaned and roll over the bed, He covered his face with both of his hands. He suddenly recall at the moment when Elsa kissed him,

"Her lips were soft, soft as her skin, the moment she kissed me, it was amazing and the way she touched me, the way she closed her eyes while-"

Jack stopped, his eyes widened. He whirled and sat up he ran his hand through his hair several times.

"What's happening to me?" He asked to himself. He sighed irritably.

"I need to figure this out, this girl drives me crazy, I'm acting weird because of her! I should enjoy this day this moment, but- UGH!" Jack threw himself back to the bed, he lay there for a couple of minutes eyes closed, silence filled his room, he listened carefully at the beat of his heart, it's beating fast... so fast, he never heard his heart beat so fast like this before, only when he's nervous, or when his Dad or Kristoff got mad at him, but he knows very well that it was different, very different . He knows the _difference._

He slowly opened his eyes, he knew what was happening to him.

"It was just a kiss" He whispered to himself. "And she's drunk" He sighed.

"She's just flirting and playing whenever I'am around, she doesn't feel any _love_ Jack" He sat up once again, he looked down.

"I'am no match for her, and it's clear I'am not his type" Jack doesn't want to admit to himself that he's starting to feel different, whenever she's around, whenever he looked to her eyes, whenever she sees her smiling, her voice, everything about Elsa drives him crazy. He doesn't want to admit,

_._

_._

_._

_._

_That he's starting to fall in love with her..._

"Stupid feelings!" He kicked the pillow again and again.

Suddenly, the door opened harshly, it was Kristoff..Thank God.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He stopped, he swallowed hard.

"I- Nothing! Practicing, h-how to kick, I-I'm bored" He reasoned, Kristoff raised his eyebrow, clearly he's not convinced.

He laughed, "Come buddy! join us! we're drinking!"

Jack didn't protest , definitely, he needs this, He stood up and slowly walked out and didn't say anything, Kristoff grinned at this he closed the door as they went downstairs.

* * *

Elsa noticed the two brothers as they entered to the living room, He looked at Jack who was completely and obviously not in the mood, She giggled softly, to her surprise Belle stood up rushing towards him, Jack was taken aback.

"Oh my Jack!" Belle exclaimed she then wraps her arms around him, Jack's eyes widened at her sudden attack.

"B-belle, too...t-tight..can't b-breathe" Jack said Belle still her arms wrapped around him. Elsa sighed and shook her head while taking another drink of champagne. Anna laughed seeing Belle acting weird towards Jack.

"Jack! I didn't know you're here! I'm glad you're here!" Belle sobbed, Jack was confused, He tried to pull away from her embrace slowly, Belle released him, her eyes were in tears, Jack chuckled.

"You're drunk belle" He smiled, while patting her head, Belle wiped her tears and smiled back.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, Belle took his hand and pulled him to her place where she was, Elsa looked to their hands, she raised her eye brow.

"She's drunk and when she's drunk she's acting weird, so be used to it Jack, there's more worst" Anna laughed while taking another drink, Jack chuckled, He noticed Hiccup who's sleeping at the couch, He laughed.

"He's drunk?" Jack pointed him, they nodded, except Elsa.

"Here drink then enjoy" Kristoff handing him a drink, Jack gladly accepted it, Belle sat beside Jack, she's completely drunk. Elsa was silent, she was only drinking her champagne which the others didn't mind, she's looking at Belle and then to Jack.

"Let's play, truth or dare" Belle suggested.

"Great! Oh- wait!" Kristoff ran to the kitchen and took a plastic bottle then went back to the living area. He sat down.

"I think everyone knows how to play this game, yeah?" He asked , everyone nods, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Belle and Jack moved closer, forming a circle. He began to spin the bottle, everyone's waiting for it to stop., after a couple of seconds it was pointed to..

.

.

.

Jack..

Jack frowned, it was his Brother who spun the bottle, Kristoff grinned, he cleared his throat.

"So...Jack" He chuckled, "Truth or dare?"

Jack sighed and looked down, he massaged his temples, he's nervous, he knows his brother so well. He looked at his brother but then, she heard Elsa giggled, _God that sound of her voice, drives him crazy_. Jack ignored her angelic voice, He took a deep breath.

"Hey! what's your answer?" Anna poked him.

"T-Truth" He mumbled, He didn't want dare, he knows what Kristoff will command at him, so he has no choice.

"So do you like Elsa?" Jack blushed. _Stupid Kristoff _he thought. Jack laughed sarcastically, he shook his head.

"No"

Elsa raised her eyebrow and took another drink, she was starting feel dizzy, She giggled.

"Don't lie babe, I know you do" Elsa teased him, While Kristoff and Anna grinned.

"NO. I don't like you" Jack said.

"Yes you do" Elsa repeated.

"No"

"Really?" Elsa laughed, she's drunk again. Jack shook her head.

Kristoff cleared his throat, "Fine, let him be, but we all know the truth" He winked. Jack hissed,

_"denying your feelings eh?"_ a voice came to his mind, but it was his voice.

_"no I don't now shut up" _He argued.

He spins the bottle and again, waited, it was pointed to...Anna. Jack clapped his hands, He laughed.

"Truth or dare, princess?" He asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to punch my brother" Jack smirked, he knew Anna can do it, and Kristoff didn't like the idea of Anna punching him.

"Okay" Anna smiled, she then turned to her side and pull up her sleeve.. and then.. _PUNCH!_

.

.

.

_"OW Anna!" _

Jack laughed, while Elsa looked at him, not taking her eyes off him she took another drink and refilled it again, she moved closer to Jack handing him a drink. Jack stopped from laughing, He looked to the drink then back to Elsa. He felt his heart skipped a beat, he felt his face flushed. _"No Jack she's flirting again, and she's drunk, now take the drink and ignore her, don't you dare to move closer, go away NOW do it"_ He controlled himself this time, He took the drink from her hands, But Elsa didn't took her eyes away of him. Jack noticed this,

"Don't flirt with me Elsa, I'm not one of your toys" He said, Elsa looked down at his cup.

"No I'm not...I'm just being-"

"Stop it, it's not funny. You are drunk again" He hissed, He stood up while Belle looked at him and then Elsa.

She followed Jack, while Elsa shook her head.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked.

"Don't mind him" Elsa said while he watched Jack and Belle walking away.

* * *

"Jack?" Belle poked her head, Jack went o the kitchen he took a seat and Belle followed him.

Jack looked outside the window, it was raining hard now. Lightnings and thunders indeed it's a bad weather, bad day. He continue to stare outside the window, He didn't notice Belle's presence. Belle took a seat in front of him, she then placed her hand onto him, Jack didn't flinched, He kept his eyes to the windows.

"Are you alright Jack?" Belle asked.

"Yes Belle" He lied. Belle sighed and hugged him, Jack hugged her back.

"I thought you're drunk" He asked.

Belle giggled softly, "Yes I'am but I don't care, I care for you"

Jack was surprised, he didn't know what to say, instead he smiled.

"T-thanks Belle, you're truly a great friend" then they pulled away from each others hug, Belle gazed into his eyes, they were face to face, Jack studied her face, Belle then moved closer...and _closer._

* * *

"Say sorry Elsa, I'm so stupid" Elsa thought. Kristoff and Anna fell asleep, she's the only one who's completely awake despite of her grogginess. She kept on thinking of Jack, she a tuck stray hair behind her ear and slowly stood up.

"Fine, I'll say sorry" She breathe, and went where Jack and Belle walked.

* * *

_"She kissed me, I mean- she's kissing m-me?" _

.

.

.

.

Jack didn't moved, he looked at her and her eyes were closed, waiting for him to kiss her back.

"B-Belle" He said against her lip. Still shocked.

"Just kiss me" Belle wrapped her arms around him, but Jack pulled away.

"Belle you're drunk!" Jack wiped his lips.

"I like you Jack" Belle said.

Jack stood up, but belle grabbed his wrist.

"You're drunk Belle"

"Yes but I know what I said...and I mean it"

* * *

Elsa saw it, everything. She quickly looked away, she stared blankly at the floor.

_"Belle, l-likes him?"_ Elsa laughed, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to absorb everything she hear and see.

Then she hear them again..

.

.

.

"Crazy, sleep now Belle you're drunk"

"But I mean it Jack"

She heard him laugh, Elsa listened carefully at their conversation.

"You know what shut up" He hissed.

"J-Jack?" Belle said.

"Is that what you and your best friend always do? Huh? What the fuck is with you two?!" He shouted.

Elsa catch her breath, she know it was her. Belle spoke..

.

.

"I-I don't- what?"

"Elsa kissed me too and she's drunk! and you do the same thing! Will you please leave me alone! You two! Fuck!" Jack yelled, she heard him went upstairs with his foot stomped to the ground.

Elsa poked her head, she saw Belle dumbfounded, staring blankly at ground. Elsa took a deep breath and walked closer to her. She wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Belle, come on now, take a sleep" Elsa whispered, "It's just the alcohol, now tomorrow we can talk about this okay?" Belle didn't flinched, while Elsa walked with her to the living room.

* * *

Jack slammed the door closed. He threw himself to the bed.

"I hate this" Jack mumbled. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep, while hearing the rain poured out heavily.

* * *

.

.

.

**(A/N): Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Just be patient with Elsa and Jack we're getting there. So now Belle likes Jack, what do you think will happen next? REVIEWS WILL BE MY PLEASURE!**

**Anyway I don't want to rush it, I want to developed their relationship slowly in the process and for the next chapter will be Elsa's first love (flashback memories) His name is Nod, Now nod if from the movie Epic :) Be ready for the next chapter I will reveal Elsa's first love :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Expect me to post the next chapter every Thursday or Friday ;) **


	8. Flashback

**(A/N): So in this chapter will be Elsa's point of view :) Elsa's first love, here it is! Enjoy this chapter Love you guys! :) This will be short.**

* * *

_"Elsa?"_

_I opened my eyes and stared into his eyes, Those wonderful hazel brown eyes, the way he looks into my eyes. I smiled, 'how lucky am I to have him in my life?' I thought._

_"Yes?"_

_He didn't say anything instead he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose onto mine. I slowly reached for his hands and placed it onto my cheek. We both smile and giggled._

_"So you really love stargazing?"_

_I looked at him, "Yeah, you know it, I love the stars"_

_"Why?"_

_I playfully rolled my eyes, "It's because it reminds me of you" _

_He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me._

_"I know, I'm just teasing, I just love it when you say that"_

_I smacked his shoulder, he looked at me with an "ouchy look" I shook my head. With that we enjoyed each other's presence._

_When I met him, I actually thought he's the one, the right one for me. We loved each other so much that no words express our feelings. _

_Looking into his eyes made me feel safe._

_The way he kissed me, made me feel loved._

_When he held my hands, it made me feel that I'am the most lucky girl in town, in the whole world._

_Nod was my firs love, the first man I loved, who gave me all the love in the world._

_The moment I met him, I believed in happy endings, even in fairy tales, I can't imagine my life without him.  
_

_But then suddenly._

_My world stopped._

_My world crashed._

_I love him...so much._

_But why he left me?_

* * *

_2 weeks later._

_"Elsa, I'am sorry but I have to do this, My father needs me there, please" He squeezed my hands, I looked into his eyes._

_"You'll come back for me right?" My voice cracks while holding back my tears._

_He looked down and closed his yes, with that I knew it already, but still I waited for his answer._

_"I-I'll do whatever I can, I-I..I'll try Elsa"_

_Tears fell from my eyes, I slowly withdraw my hands to his. I gave him a pained look._

_"Yes or no, are you gonna c-come b-back..?" I stuttered. _

_"I'll try E-"_

_"Yes or no" My voice firmed. I took a deep breath, He finally managed to look me directly in the eye_

_"N-No..but I will try, Elsa please, wait for me..please" He cried, begged and pleased._

_"I love you Elsa please..."_

_"How long will I have to wait Nod?" I cried._

_He slightly shook his head, "I-I don't know"_

_I gave him an amused look, I sarcastically replied, "Really?" I shrugged._

_"Elsa please! I'll promise-"_

_"Don't..Don't say it, Promises are meant to be broken" I stood up, but then he grabbed my wrist._

_"What are you talking about Elsa?"_

_I instantly smiled at him, "I love you you know that, I just want you to do it, you don't have to say it" I was about to walk away but he stopped me._

_He looked at me with hopeful eyes, "So, you'll wait for m-me?"_

_One last look, one last smile and I say, "I will, as long as I can"_

_With that I walked away as I exited at the Restaurant._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm sorry Elsa" He said._

* * *

**This wasn't the best flash back ever -_- But in further chapters I'll reveal more of Elsa and Nod. So again wrong grammar "sorry" and sorry if this was short update. see you again soon bye! :)**

**-Snwlf/Ejl**


	9. Rules

"Belle says she was sorry for what happened last week, she was crying all night you know..she didn't mean it I guess because of the alcohol" Elsa took a sip of hot chocolate. Jack raised his eyebrow still, he wasn't convinced.

_"Great well great...because of the 'alcohol' again" He thought._

He sighed as he rests both of his hands atop of the table. It was still raining outside and Elsa and Jack were at the Coffee shop.

"I don't know what to say, because it was really appropriate" Jack said.

"She said, she was sorry" Elsa repeated firmly. she leaned her back against the chair.

Jack hissed, "Fine, forgiven". Elsa let out a surprised laugh, "Wow, just...**wow"** Jack gave him a confused look, Elsa straighten her posture.

"Well, I mean that's good, I better tell this to Belle" She took another sip of her hot chocolate. Jack on the other hand was looking at her. He then leaned forward resting his arms on the top of the table.

"Can I ask you something Elsa?" Jack asked softly.

Elsa felt her heart skipped a beat, she suddenly felt uncomfortable with his presence. She managed to look calm and poised.

"Of course"

"Are you really like that?"

Elsa looked at him, confusingly, she furrowed her eyebrows trying to analyze what he just said. Jack sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, what I mean is..well the first time I saw you..at the club I thought you were like that.." Jack said bashfully. Elsa nodded gently as she smiled instantly at him.

"No, really I'am not that kind of person well..I-I just want to say..S-Sorry as well about what I've done" She quickly looked down at her mug. Jack felt uneasy all of a sudden, He didn't really wanted to talk about this, but he thinks its better to open it up and make friends with her...start again.

"I..I-I.." He was lost, he swallowed, "It's fine, let's just forget about that, move on" He smiled instantly.

Elsa blushed, she bit her lower lip still not looking at him, she continued, "T-Thanks, but then again, sorry" She awkwardly drink her hot chocolate.

Jack averted his eyes, "So can I be your friend?" He asked. This time Elsa slowly looked at him, "O-Of course, That's a great idea"

Jack turned his gaze back to her, then their eyes locked into each other. Elsa roamed her eyes around his face, Jack did as well. When suddenly..

"Sir here's your coffee" The waiter said. Jack and Elsa were startled and with that, they averted their eyes.

"Thanks" Jack said. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, He glanced at Elsa. _"Damn Jack this isn't the right time to daydream! Stop this..STOP" _He cleared his throat, there's a sudden idea came into his mind, he smiled.

"So..since we're friends I have one condition" He smiled, Elsa gave her a look "What condition?"

He smirked, Elsa slightly blushed, these past few days she found this, quiet _adorable _that's why every time Jack does that she quickly turned away, but this time she managed herself not to do that or else he will notice it.

"Rules" Jack said, he took a paper and a pen. Elsa still didn't quiet understand, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just for assurance, rules for our friendship" He sighed.

"Rules for what?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Okay just a simple rules for us number one-" He was interrupted by Elsa's hand.

"You haven't answered my question, what the hell is this?" Elsa crossed her arms, Jack shook his head.

"Fine, as I said for assurance, I want us to _remain_ as friends gets?" Jack started to think. Elsa shook her head, she took the paper.

"Hey!"

"I still don't get it, we don't need this damn rules" Elsa rolled her eyes at him, Jack leaned over trying to snatch the paper from her.

He sighed, "_Assurance_ Miss Summers, just for **_assurance_**" He said.

"Assurance for what?" She asked sternly.

"In case you w-won't do that again...like.. w-well you know it" He said. Jack felt his face flushed. Elsa laughed amusingly.

"Oh that?" She giggled, "Okay fine..be specific sometimes" Elsa handed back the piece of paper, Jack took it.

"Okay for rule number one" He bit his lower lip, "Do not drink alcohol whenever we're together" He list down.

Elsa shook her head, "To prevent kissing" she said, Jack gave him a look saying I'am not fond of it.

"Rule number two" He continued. "No dating" Elsa giggled again. "Yeah because Kristoff and Anna want us to be together" Jack ignored her.

"Rule number three" He looked at her, Elsa was just smiling at him, _"Damn that smile" he thought. _"No crushes" _"What a lie Jack..What a lie" _Elsa nodded playfully several times, she took another drink. "Great, now what's rule number four?" She asked.

"Any idea?"

Elsa bit her lower lip. "Hmm... Friends should be loyal in both good times and bad which makes sense" Jack nodded as he list down.

"Rule number five? any idea ?" He waited.

"Friends should be honest at all times" Elsa said.

"What else?"

"**Thou Shall Not Fall in Love" **

Jack quickly looked at her, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Whatever gave you that stupid idea?"

Elsa sighed, "What's the problem? we're making rules and you said you want us to _remain_ friends, _idiot_" She gave him a look, "Unless you have something-"

"None" He said. "Fine, done..is that all any ideas?" Jack said. Elsa giggled.

"You're obvious" she said teasingly.

"Okay, rule number six" Jack looked at her directly in the eyes, "Be matured at all times and quit acting like a fifth grade student" He smirked, he list down.

Elsa's jaw slightly opened, _"This idiot thinks I'm immature?"_ She just ignored as she rolled her eyes at him.

"That's it! We're done! I'm gonna text this to you later" He folded the paper.

Suddenly his phone vibrated.

He took his phone and opened the message.

_[Hey buddy! Where are you? Don't forget we'll visit Dad! ~ Kristoff]_

"Oh shit!" He glanced at his watch, Elsa was startled. "Oh shit I'm gonna be late!"

He quickly stood up, "Bye Elsa, I'll send this to you I promise I gotta go, thanks for the time" He smiled and quickly exited at the coffee shop. Elsa stared at him until he was out of sight. She looked back at her mug as she sighed.

"_Damn rules_" she whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**YEAH! We're on chapter 9 baby! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) don't forget to review and follow! :) thanks for the support i love you all! :)**


	10. Little House

**In this chapter will be Elsa's point of view and in the next chapter will be Jack's. Sorry for the long wait, I'am really busy now, anyway thank you for those who patiently waited :) Love you all!**

**~~~XXX~~**

It's been a month since me and Jack became good friends. I _think_ I'am happy with that. He was really supportive to me, treating me like his own sister, I know that's kinda weird but...I think it's sweet.

We already knew each other, our likes, dislikes, what we want and need. We always see each other after school, meet up whenever we're bored, tag along with Anna and Kristoff, ruin their romantic moments. I can say we really are on good terms, good friends.

_I think..I guess? I don't know._

Something's really bothering inside of me, and I do not know what is it, and I don't want to know what is it.

I'am happy with that.

_"Elsa!"_

I was interrupted with my thoughts. Hearing that voice, always makes me feel better. I smiled as I turned my head back so that I can see him, I giggled softly.

"Jack, you found it?" I asked.

He shrugged as he climbed up onto the window, He was carrying a piece of paper and a small pen.

"Nope, why don't you go inside and look for it? Anna and Kristoff were really busy with themselves they don't even bother to notice me!" He sat carefully beside me. I sighed and run my fingers through my hair.

"Now how can we start this one? without the guitar?" I asked.

"That's why I told you to go inside and look for it! This is your house Els, you should be the one to look for it." He ruffled my hair playfully.

"Hey!" I push away his hands to my hair.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine, Jack-ass" I stood up and made my way inside, but before I can escape, I felt his hands onto my wrist.

"Excuse me, but what did you say miss?" He raised his eyebrow at me, I giggled.

"You heard it, do you really want me to repeat that?"

He stood up so that he can face, I was about to escape but then she grabbed me by my waist.

"Oh, don't you dare to call me that again, you remember when I tickle you, and you almost died?" He smirked playfully at me, My eyes widened in realization. I pushed him away with all my strength but it was too late. He started to poke my sides.

"J-Jack! please stop!" I laugh as I struggle into his arms.

"Fine!" He laughed. while letting go of me. I managed to calm myself, but I ended up laughing again. He raised his eyebrow.

"What's do funny?"

"Nothing" I covered my mouth, still giggling.

"Oh?" He was about to tickle me again when suddenly Anna and Kristoff appeared, The door slammed open.

Anna gave us a look, "Are we interrupting something?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, the hell you are!" Jack huffed. I rolled my eyes. Jack removed his hands onto my waist.

Kristoff chuckled, "Baby, I really think that we're interrupting them" He said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around my sister. I hissed.

"Hey Kristoff mind your own businesses" I said.

"Yeah, anyway what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked. That's when I noticed that Kristoff was holding the guitar, He gestured it to us.

"Looking for this?" He laughed, "We're just pissing you a while ago. So here it is" He handed it to Jack.

"Thanks" Jack took it, before he back away, he gave us a look.

"You know guys, that damn rules you wrote" He huffed, "Believe me, by the end of the day, Rules are meant to be broken just like a promise"

_I know, but it was your brother's idea, damn idiot. _I thought irritably.

"Enough of this you two!" I scold, "Get out and enjoy your romantic moment downstairs!" Anna laughed amusingly.

"I'm starting to think we're really interrupting _something_, don't you think? _**Something**_" Anna teased. My face turned into red, I glanced at him, and well, He has the same embarrassment I have.

"You two!" He yelled. "Get out and- d-don't come back!, p-perverts!" He stuttered. Anna and Kristoff laughed as they went downstairs. I can't help myself from laughing out loud, tears falling from my eyes. He looked at me.

"Not funny, Elsa, remember? Rule number six..Be-" I cut him off.

"Be matured at all times and quit acting like a fifth grade student" I sighed.

He smiled, "Good, at least we're clear here"

"Shall we proceed?" I asked, he nodded.

We both slowly sat onto the roof. We mostly spend our time here, talking, laughing, While Anna and Kristoff were downstairs.

He looked at me, "I forgot to ask" Jack said, He looked around while examining the roof, I just stared at him, "It seems like this rooftop was built for some reason" He said.

I was silent for a while...Yes, but not totally built, We just arranged this rooftop because I loved, stargazing. Every night I spent it with Nod, And now, I'm spending it with Jack. I know this is really inappropriate because I can't stop to think or imagine sometimes that he was him.

I snapped back into reality when Jack wave his hand in front of me. I giggled softly.

"N-No...I mean yes?" I stuttered, He gave me a confused look. I bit my lower lip as I cleared my throat, "Anyway, you know the song..Little house?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah by Amanda Seyfried?" He chuckled, "Have you watched the movie Dear John?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yes..It was a nice movie..so can you play it for me while I sing?" I smiled happily at him.

"Of course, but please don't you dare to make it rain, I'm enjoying the weather now" He teased, I gave him a playfully punch onto his arm. He whined.

"Hey! Mr. Jack Wilson Have you forgotten That I, Myself is a member of Glee club or must say a theater-"

"Fine, fine, I know I'm just teasing you" He chuckled. I just shook my head.

He began to strum the guitar using his fingers, The rhythm of it made my eyes closed, I took a deep breath while waiting for me to enter to the music.

I smiled instantly, I began.

_"I love this place  
_

_But it's haunted without you  
_

_My tired heart  
_

_Is beating so slow,  
_

_Our hearts sing less than  
_

_We wanted, we wanted  
_

_Our hearts sing 'cause  
_

_We do not know, we do not know"_

My eyes were still closed, as I sway gently, hugging my knees. I don't what Jack is doing but I just continued to sing.

_"__To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow_

_It is not said, I always know_

_You can catch me_

_Don't you run, don't you run_

_If you live another day_

_In this happy little house_

_The fire's here to stay"_

I smiled.

_"To light the night, to help us grow_

_To help us grow_

_It is not said, I always know_

_Please don't make a fuss, it won't go away_

_The wonder of it all_

_The wonder that I made_

_I am here to stay_

_I am here to stay_

_Stay"_

We finished the song, That's when I didn't noticed a single tear fell from my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I quickly wiped it away.

I instantly laughed, "Oh Gods, sorry for that" I said, Suddenly I felt his hand onto my shoulder, When our eyes met, He looked at me with a hint of concern.

"Are you okay? Is there's something wrong?" He said gently. I shook my head.

"N-No it's fine, I'm fine" I laughed.

He squeezed his hand, "No you're not, Elsa you can tell me anything I'm here to listen..._Always" _He assured.

I looked at him, without saying a word. How can I tell him? I don't know where to start, I don't know but,I found it difficult to tell him.

"Elsa" He said.

I breathe heavily, He continued to persuade me, "Rule number five, friends should be honest at all times" He took my hand and gave me a comforting smile.

I sighed as I looked down, "It's..It's about my first love" I paused for a while.

"Go on, I'm listening"

"He left me, thought we talked about it before he left, it's just.H-He promised me he will come back and it's been a year and until now he wasn't here" I bit my lower lip while holding back my tears, Jack didn't say anything so I continued.

"And here, in this place we spent our time here, He knows I loved stargazing" I sniffed. "He promise me he won't leave me, He promised me that Jack, I'm tired of waiting, I want to let it go, let go of him but I don't know how! I don't even know if I still love him! Which makes me dumb and idiot! Still waiting for nothing!" With those words I started to cry.

I felt his arms wrapped around me, comforting me. I hugged him back.

"Shush now" He whispered into my ears, while stroking my back gently, "So I assume, that song reminds of him?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Y-Yes"

"And this place?"

"Yes"

There's a moment of silence before Jack spoke again.

"You can let go of him Elsa, you can do it slowly, create new memories" He said, "You deserve someone else, Elsa. You deserve to be happy with someone who will give you happiness, who will love you unconditionally...I believe he's somewhere out there... _patiently waiting_"

We stayed in our position, his arms were still wrapped around me. I managed to open my eyes.

"Really? H-How can I find that _someone?_" I whispered.

Another moment of silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I think when you're ready" He said, " When you're ready to love again" I closed my eyes as I continue to listen to him.

'When..When you're not confused anymore" He whispered.

I sighed, _"When I'm not confused anymore...I don't know what to do, I don't know if I still love Nod...Or...or am I starting to have feeling towards Jack? NO... We're friends, I'm just hallucinating.."_

I forced myself to smile, I hugged him tight.

"You're right...Thank you"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter will be Jack's POV :) **

**.**

**.**

**Ps: Check out my other fanfic which is Elsa x Reader thank you guys!**

**Song used in this chapter: Little house by Amanda Seyfried.**

**Interpretation for this song - 2013/02/22/little-house-amanda-seyfried/**

_Little House – Amanda Seyfried_

_"Little House", was originally seen in the movie that was produced by Nicholas Sparks, "Dear John". It was sung by Amanda Seyfried, as well as played on guitar by Amanda Seyfried. The song can be portrayed in a few ways. Your personal interpretation of this particular song can say a lot about who you are as a person. I interpret this song as somebody she deeply loved has died or passed away, and they had many memories together._

_"Our hearts sing less than we wanted", means that she is in a relationship that isn't working out anymore. I believe it is a forced separation considering the song doesn't have any bitterness to it, considering it wouldn't be about a break up. "I love this place, but it's haunted without you." That line alone could mean that somebody in the relationship wants to call a quits and just forget about it._

_"I love this place, but it's haunted without you." That verse to me portrays the emotional state she is in. She could be falling in love again with a new person, and she loves the feeling it gives her, yet she can not release the pain that her previous lover bestowed upon her. "You can catch me, don't you run…" personally to me is interpreted at her saying "You don't need to chase after me, I'm yours". Through out the entire song she repeats the phrase "I am here to stay", thus meaning that she will always be there whether it's as a friend or something more._


	11. Lovesick

_She's standing in front of the class. The way she speaks, the way she ran her fingers through her hair, the way she smiles, the way she bites her lip whenever she thinks. Oh how perfect? I wonder who's this guy who dumped her, such an idiot person. I mean look, she's almost perfect! Every guy would want her for the rest of their lives! _

_"Yeah and you're one of them" _

_"No I'm not, I'm just her friend"_

_"IDIOT. You're already fantasying her"_

_"We have rules, so knock it off"_

_"JACK-ASS those rules are none sense!"_

_"What the hell? Get out of my mind! I'm trying to focus here!"_

_"No you're not focusing"_

_"The hell you are!"_

_Anyway let's go back to the most beautiful girl in town, Elsa summers. Oh look she's now laughing Jack! I can spend the rest of my life by watching her and WOW, she's adorable and cute the way she covers her mouth whenever she laughs. She's really beautiful. Really she is. OH NO NO NO she's coming here! She's coming here!_

_ Jack wake up! Stop this! Stop this! STOP THIS -_

* * *

_"_MR. JACK FROST WILSON!"

I snapped back into reality. Professor North is now standing in front of me, arms crossed.

"Y-yes sir?" I swallowed hard.

"Are you even listening?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, Listening to what? I looked up to him.

"Sorry sir? Listening to what?"

Professor North clenched his teeth in anger, "To Ms. Elsa summers report about the history of our University school"

I cursed under my breath, how the hell is that? Where am I when Elsa is standing there in front, speaking? This is really bad.

I looked down, "The fuck is this! You're not focusing again!" I whispered.

Professor North cleared his throat, "Hello? Earth to Jack!"

I slowly looked up again and gave him a sheepishly grin, "O-Of course sir. Of course" I chuckled nervously.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then let's see" I watched Professor North walked towards in front class.

"Remain standing" He said.

I can feel the bead of sweat rolling down in my face. This isn't good. I hear Elsa giggling beside me, I looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" She continued to giggle. I rolled my eyes at her.

Professor North called my attention by calling my name. Everyone is looking at me right now.

_"This is your fault Elsa, this is your fault" _I thought.

_"It's not her fault, it's **your** fault" _

_"It's her fault! Now shut up! You're not helping!"_

_"Okay, now good luck"_

Professor North scratched his beard while looking intently at me, "Tell me, where did our school adopt the name of our University?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I failed. "In uh-"

"You don't know?" He asked. I gently nodded.

"Tell me, are you even listening?" I shook my head.

Professor North sighed heavily, "I know because I saw you staring at Ms. Elsa summers"

My eyes widened a bit, "No no no, sir! I'm wasn't staring at her!" I stated firmly.

"I'm not buying it" He looked at his clock, "Meet me in my office after class, We'll continue discussing this tomorrow"

With that Professor North exited, followed by everyone. I throw myself in sitting position.

"Well well well" Elsa giggled.

I looked at her, "Stop it, I'm telling the truth I wasn't staring at you" I hissed.

_"Actually yes you are" _

I ignored the voice inside my head.

"I actually saw you staring at me. Don't worry I'm used to it" She winked at me.

I grimace, "Why would I even waste my time staring at you?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, only you can answer that question" She giggled once again.

I didn't say, I quickly exited in our room, God am I blushing? I walked faster and faster until I reached the field of our school.

"AHH Jack! Stop this!" I yelled. I don't care if someone's watching or if they think I'm insane, because I'm really insane.

I threw my bag into the grass and sat. I took my laptop and go to

"How to get over a crush" I typed and entered. I clicked the first one.

"Number 1. Find people who know what you're feeling, Ask a friend or family member for help. Most people can sympathize with love on some level, and they might be able to tell you about their own experiences overcoming a crush. Even if they don't have personal experience with this problem, they can still give you some level-headed advice."

I finished, "Hmm maybe Hiccup can help me, not Kristoff" I scroll down and read number two.

"Number 2. Admit you have a crush, Before you can get over a problem, you have to acknowledge that it exists. Allow yourself to say you have a crush, and to experience all the complicated emotions that go with it."

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, "OKAY, I have a crush on Elsa. And I'm crazy and insane because of her" I opened my one eye, looking around if someone is listening or eavesdropping. Luckily there is none.

I continued, "Number 3. Tell your crush" I almost threw my laptop, "The HELL NO" I ruffle my hair several times. "This isn't helping me at all"

I heard the bell rang as I checked the time it was three o'clock. I turned off my laptop and stood up.

**~~~XXX~~~**

_(Time skipped)_

I'm currently sitting in front of Professor North, I averted my gaze at him. He drummed his fingers atop of the table and waited for him to speak. After a couple of minutes he begun.

"Mr. Jack you're pretty good in class, and I don't have any problem in your academics, but" He cleared his throat, "I have a problem with you when it comes to Ms. Elsa summers whenever she stood in front of class you aren't listening. Do you like her?" He asked.

I was surprised by his words, "W-What? No sir I don't like her" I lied.

"Yes you do. You know Jack I don't have a problem with that. My only problem is you didn't catch up what topic Ms. Elsa is discussing an hour ago" He sighed, "So I have an assignment for you, do the research of her reporting I need it by next week. About the history of our school"

I blinked in confusion, "But how sir? Where will I start?" I asked.

Professor North chuckled, "In our school's library? Perhaps you can ask help from Ms. Elsa, **If" **He gave me a teasing look, "You aren't shy at all"

I felt my cheeks burning, Being around Elsa has definitely has done something to me, I sighed "Okay sir I'll do this assignment" He handed me a bunch of papers, I gladly took it.

"Good bye sir, I see you tomorrow" I said and wave him a goodbye.

I decided to take a walk, "Now I should really start paying attention in class and get rid of Elsa, Geez that girl" I was talking to myself.

While I'm heading my way home, I saw Elsa with someone else. _A guy. _He has a red hair, tall and handsome almost good looking. I clenched my fist.

"Who the hell is that?"

I saw the red hair guy wrapped his arms around Elsa, I don't know if she's enjoying it or not. I can't tell because her back was facing on me. She doesn't even flinched. Great, probably she's enjoying it.

I ran across the street, avoiding her and his guy. I don't want to ruin their precious moment. I took the short cut on my way home.

Once I'm out of sight, I took a deep breath almost I feel my heart ripped into two. NO why am I even feeling this way? It can't be.

"I shouldn't feel this way, I shouldn't be jealous. I'm his friend, well best friend" I whispered to myself.

I stopped waking as I looked down, "Great,_ I'm jealous_" I sigh in defeat.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow when I see her.


End file.
